The present invention relates to a device for mounting an engine on a vehicle body.
In the manufacturing process of a motor vehicle, it is important to rapidly and precisely assemble an engine to a predetermined regular position of the vehicle body in view of the reduction of the manufacturing cost and the maintenance of high quality. Particularly, in a front engine-front drive-type motor vehicle in which the transmission, the differential gear apparatus, the clutch apparatus, and the drive shaft are arranged in the engine compartment, the above-mentioned rapid and precise assembling is important.